If they were in your life
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: If Dave and John were your friends and both had a crush on you what would you do? Read this fanfiction and find out what it's like to have John and Dave have flushed feelings for you.


Chapter 1: Your relationship with Dave

You just sit there staring at John then at Dave and then back to John and to Dave. How could this happen? You were all friends at one point, but then they both fell for you and now it's just a big competition. How did this happen? You go into your thoughts and think about the beginning of this problem. It was Dave who fell in love with you first. You remember it like it was just yesterday.

It was a cold rainy April day. Dave was called into the closet by his girlfriend Jade. She wanted to tell him something. He went in there to hear her needs. She looked sad. She stared at Dave for almost a whole minute then she said something.

She said, "Dave I don't think it is working out between you and me. I mean like the spark is gone. What I'm trying to say is that, I think we should break up."

Dave replied, "Yeah I totally get it and I think I feel the same way. We can break up, that's cool."

Jade ran out crying. The breakup was hard enough for her. Their relationship was fine actually fine before this day. We may never know why Jade broke up with Dave. Maybe she just wasn't into him anymore. Dave always acts cool and stuff but when Jade dumped him he felt a sharp sting in his heart and after Jade ran out of the room a single tear slid down his face. Then Dave went outside and sat on the bench. He was just sitting there silently crying in the rain. You remember looking for him and you couldn't find him anywhere inside. So you went to look outside and you saw him getting soaked and sitting on that old bench. So you turned around went to your locker and got an umbrella and wondered what Dave was doing. Wasn't he supposed talking to Jade? She told him to meet her in the closet after last period right? You stop thinking and you take the umbrella. You shut your locker and go outside. It's colder than you thought it would be. You open the umbrella and walk over to the bench. You sit down and put the umbrella over you and Dave. You then look at Dave closely. He's got water on his face. It must just be raindrops but it doesn't look like it. Is Dave crying? You know how he feels about being cool. It's his trademark other than being ironic. So you don't mention that you saw some tears on his face. You'd be a bad friend if you just sat there silently so you ask Dave what's wrong.

You say, "Dave, are you ok? The expression on your face looks sad."

Dave says nothing but instead he turns his head and looks at you. You have a confused face on but the next thing you know you have a surprised face on because Dave leans in fast and kiss you. Somehow that one kiss tells you everything. It tells you that Dave and Jade just broke up. After you lips and his lips stop touching you notice that your whole face is red. Dave just puts his head on your shoulder and cries louder this time. You'd be happy that Dave is showing emotional feelings like sadness in front of you. It would make you feel like Dave's best friend. But, you can't think straight. All you can think about is how Dave just kissed you. You and Dave have been friends for 7 years and now you're in your 2nd year of high school. He has never kissed you. You never thought he had red feelings for you. You always just thought you were good friends. But, yeah of course there were times when you had little crushes on Dave. Come on he is one of the cutest and coolest boys in school. Who wouldn't like him? Other than John and Rose, Dave is your best friend ever. He was also your first friend. He's the one who introduced you to John and Rose, and you 4 have been best friends ever since 5 years ago. Everything just changed now. You'd have to think about your feelings for Dave. How do you feel about him? You are obviously overreacting. He could have just friend kissed you. Wait what is a friend kiss? Now you are just making up stuff. So you admit to yourself that it was a real kiss.

The next day at school you are having a hard time talking to Dave normally. Whenever you see him all you can think about is the kiss. Dave is acting all cool though like he always does. How does he do that? He even tells John and Rose about his breakup with Jade without being sad about it at all. Dave you are an impossible person. You wonder if Dave told John or Rose about the kiss. He probably didn't and you shouldn't tell them either, because Dave probably doesn't want the whole friendship circle to get all messed up. You understand and you don't want John or Rose to be weirder out. You think that it can't get weirder from this point on. Well sadly, you are wrong. Tomorrow something will happen and it will also change your life forever.

Chapter 2: Your relationship with John

Well it has been a week since you and Dave kissed. John comes up to you when you are closing your locker.

He says, "Hey, so you know tomorrow is our 5 year friend anniversary."

You reply, "Yeah I know. It's really cool that we've been best friends for 5 years. It doesn't feel like that long, but yet it feels like I've known you for all my life."

"So, since I was very anxious and really wanted to see the look on your face I decided to give you your gift today instead of next week." John says

He hands you a small cute box. You look at the small box for a minute then you open it up. There inside is the cutest heart shaped locket you have ever seen. It's silver and engraved on the front it says best friends forever. You notice that you can open the locket, so you do and the best thing you've ever seen is inside. Inside, there is a small copy of a picture and it's the first picture you and John took together 5 years ago. You feel so happy. You hug John.

Then you say, "John it's the best gift I've ever got. I feel bad that I didn't think of giving you your gift today instead of next week."

"You're welcome and you didn't need to give it to me today. I was supposed to give you yours next week to." John states.

This is literally the best present you've ever gotten. You immediately put the locket around your neck. While you admire the necklace and thank John many times John starts to get closer and closer to you. Next thing you know is that his lips and yours are touching. Oh my gosh, this is the 2nd time you got kissed by a best friend this week. Great, now talking to John will be weird too. The bells rings and John stops kissing you. He pats your back and runs to his next class. You think you'll be late for your next class too, but you don't care. What just happened? Did John just kiss you? Why are your best friends making out with you? What's next? Is Rose going to kiss you or something? That would be very weird and doesn't make sense. You should stop thinking about crap like this. You just grab all your stuff and try to get to class. You wonder if John knows that Dave kissed you. You wonder if Dave knows that John kissed you. Wait, which one of them do you like more? You might have to pick one of them eventually if things get out of control. What if one of them confesses there love to you? Then what would you do? Your friendship circle between Dave, John, Rose, and you is officially all messed up.

The next day you have a hard time talking to John. Considering John's not very cool he has a hard time talking to you as well. Talking to him that day was most certainly the most awkward day of your miserable life. To make matters worse, you are still having a hard time talking to Dave as well. What is wrong with you? Two weeks ago you could talk to John and Dave about everything. You'd all talk and laugh about everything. It used to be perfect. Dang it! Why did they have to make it so awkward? This pressure is making you crazy. You know that both of them like you. The problem is that _both_ of them like you and neither one of them knows that the other one likes you. Wow, this is a confusing topic. If anyone was in your position they'd agree with you. Having two totally cute guys that are your best friend is in love with you is no walk in the park.

Chapter 3: Rose

The next day both of the boys sit on either side of you at the lunch table and are trying to talk and flirt with you. Rose notices that you are stressed and she tells you to go to the bathroom so they can talk.

When you get in the bathroom she is in a stall.

Rose says, "Is that you?"

You reply, "Yes it's me. What did you want to talk about?"

"What's wrong? When Dave and John were talking to you, you seemed tense and tired and confused." Rose states.

"I guess I am a little stressed. Rose I'm going to tell you something that you can tell no one. Ok so, Dave and John both kissed me. They didn't tell each other. Now neither one knows that the other one likes me. Well it's kind of confusing but I think you get the point." You say.

Rose is silent for a minute then she pipes up, "Ok let me get this straight. The _both_ like you and they _both_ kissed you? I can't believe that. I hope they don't find out and start fighting over you."

"No, that can't happen. I mean if it did happen then our whole friendship would be ruined. When it's just us four I feel happy and fine. I love hanging out with you guys. I don't think I have red feelings for Dave or John. I might actually. No, wait I don't know." You state.

"Sorry but I don't know how to help you. You're in pretty deep here. Maybe you should just tell John and Dave that you don't want to ruin the friendship and that you're not into dating right now."

That ends the conversation. You and Rose just sit there for a second. You wonder why neither John nor Dave like Rose. She's so smart and awesome. You'd do anything to be her. Other than that you decide not to talk about it too much. You decide to do what Rose says. She's a true friend who knows what is right and you don't want your friendship to be ruined.

You leave the bathroom and you go back to the table and sit next Dave and John. Two minutes later Rose comes out of the bathroom and sits down next to John. You feel bad for her. She probably thinks that you are going to screw this up and you are going to ruin the friendship. You can't blame her. She is perfect compared to you. You are totally going to mess this up. What will you even tell John and Dave and when will you? Lunch is awkward and the whole time you think.

Chapter 4: Telling John

John and Dave both come to your locker after last period. That's weird because they still don't know that the other one likes you as well as they do and, wow that's confusing. You can just tell John on the way home and you can tell Dave on the phone tonight considering you two talks every night. Is that weird? It's just two best friends that talk on the phone every night. That's not weird not even if you are different genders. You hope. So all three of you are walking home and normally Dave's house is the first one. He waves goodbye and goes inside. Ok, it's time to tell John. Just say it before he says something totally different.

Too late John says, "I can tell you like the gift. You've worn it every day since you've gotten it." Then he points to your necklace. The one he gave you.

"Oh right." You blush a little, "John that is the best the gift I've ever gotten so obviously I'm going to wear it every day."

You feel pretty dorky. Do people really wear the same necklace every day? Probably not. You are so uncool. John giggles and smiles anyway. He's probably used to your dorkiness. Now it's time to tell John that you aren't into dating yet. Instead you say something else.

"John remember a couple days ago when you kissed me? Well that kiss kind of messed me up. Not in a bad way. I just mean that like there was a question running through my mind. I'll tell you that question. Do you like me? I mean like do you love me?" You say that whole paragraph pretty fast.

You look at John's face. He is as red as a tomato. Now you just feel awful. Why did you say that?

"John you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just… I'm sorry." You say.

You are right in front of your house when you say that luckily. So now you just run in your house crying. You don't even look back at John. You feel so embarrassed. You were right you did screw up a perfect friendship between four friends. You are such an idiot. When you are up at your room you bury your head in your pillows. You wish you could just disappear and never reappear. This is the most embarrassing day of your life. Probably John's most embarrassing day too. Do you dare look at your window? You are feeling pretty brave today so you look out our window. You don't believe it. John is out there still. He's looking up at the clouds and he's laying down in your front yard. You take a deep breath and try not to cry. You wipe the tears from your eyes and you go out the front door. You lay down next to him not saying a word. You look at the clouds and just think for about 5 minutes.

Then John says, "I did like you. If you don't like me I understand."

You don't even look at him but you reply, tears streaming down your face, "I just don't know what to do."

John sits up and looks down at you. Dang it! You are crying and you look pretty bad right now. John reaches down and wipes the tears from your face. You feel paralyzed. You might have feelings for John. This is crazy.

"John I'm going to be honest with you. I do like you, but I just have a problem. Both you and Dave kissed me. I don't want to upset either one of you. I like both of you. Also, I don't want to screw up our friendship."

John's face is flushed. He lies back down in the grass so you don't see his red face. Too late, you already saw it. Well, you don't need to tell him that.

He asks, "If you had to pick between Dave and me, who would you pick?"

This question is so shocking that it feels like you were just stabbed in the heart.

You say, "Um… I well…"

Before you can continue talking and blushing John interrupts with a laugh and he says, "I'm just kidding. You don't have to make that decision."

You smile and you know that your face is red. John is a funny guy. He really scared you there. What he said made you realize that one day you might have to make that decision. Well, that is if they both still like you later on. Probably not. You aren't the most exciting person you've ever met. Those two liking you was a really big surprise when it happened.

John stands up and says, "I should probably get going. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. For now why don't we just keep this conversation a secret?" Then he starts leaving down your driveway.

You stand up and say, "Ok! Bye John. See you tomorrow. You know I'm good at keeping secrets. Yep! Ok see you later bestie." What the heck was that? You know I'm good at keeping secrets? Later bestie? Who says stuff like that? Yeah, this whole love thing is really messing you up.

John turns around and smiles at you. Your face turns tomato red. If there was a reward for the most embarrassing person in the world, you would win.

Chapter 5: Telling Dave

You go inside and you go into your room. You plop down on your bed. That was exhausting. Before you can do anything else your phone rings. Oh gosh! That must be Dave. Wait but he calls you at 7 o'clock. Why is he calling you early? You look at the clock. Geez! It is 7 o'clock. You've been talking to John for a long time. Dang it! You missed dinner. Oh well.

You pick up the phone and say, "Hello?"

A friendly voice answer, "Sup. So… What are you doing?"

"I'm just being bored and stuff," you reply. Bored and stuff? Really? Dave probably thinks you're a weirdo too.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dave says, "Hey how's Egbert? You were talking to him on the way home. Did you give him your friendship gift yet?"

The friendship gift! Oh gosh! You totally forgot that you have to give that gift to John tomorrow.

"Dave, you saved me! I totally forgot that I have to give it to John tomorrow. I didn't forget the gift. I have it right here. I just mean that I forgot the date. It is a pretty big deal being friends for 5 years." You say.

"Yeah, you and him may be good friends, but you are my best friend," Dave says.

Wow you've never heard Dave say something that deep. He's usually the kind of guy that's cool and just says like sup and stuff. You never really thought of him as your best friend. Even though, you were the original two friends. Then, Rose joined the group and finally John joined the group. You knew John for 5 years and you knew Dave for 7 years. Wow! That's long. So much for thinking that 5 years was long.

"Hello? Are you there?" Dave asks.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm here. I was just thinking," you say.

"Were you thinking about when I kissed you? Because you've been acting weird ever since I kissed you," Dave replies.

You freeze and you can't even say anything. Dave is a little too open. He can talk about anything and be cool about it. You can't do that. You can't even say a word. You can't even make sounds.

To break the awkward silence, Dave says, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird. I just. Yeah nevermind. Let's talk about something else. So do you like John? I mean like have feelings? You know like the way I have feelings for you?"

Now you feel even weirder. You want to hang up the phone. How does Dave know that you like both him and John. Wait no, he thinks that you like John and not him. That's not good! You need to make him understand.

You man up and say, "Dave, I like you and I like John. I have many feelings for both of you. Both of you like me though. I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. John also kissed me. I don't want to ruin our friendship, so I'm not going to go out with either of you. I still like you both though. I know it's weird. Kind of confusing too. Please don't hate me."

The phone line is quiet. You start to silently cry. You did it. You screwed up the best friendship four kids could ever have.

"Whoa. Don't cry. I'm not mad. Just a little surprised," Dave says.

How can he tell that you are crying? Dave is like a magic wizard or something.

"Look Dave. I think we should just talk tomorrow. I have to eat dinner. I still haven't done that yet," you say.

"Yeah. Go ahead and eat. I'll just see ya tomorrow. Later," Dave replies.

You hang up the phone. You can't believe what just happened. You can't believe that it's all gone. The friendship. The laughing. The fun. It's all gone. Now it's just going to be the most awkward years of your life. You promised Rose that you wouldn't mess up this friendship. What will you tell her? Either way, she's going dump you as a friend too.

You curl up into a ball on your bed. Hot tears start rolling down you face. Eventually, you start dozing off. Your eyelids drop.

Chapter 6: The next day.

_"RING! RING!"_ Your alarm screams at you. You are surprised and fall off your bed. You stand back up and then all the memories of last night start going through your mind. Dang it! You thought it was a dream. You drag yourself downstairs to get breakfast and get ready for your day of death. Also known as your day with a jealous John and a jealous Dave.

You get ready fast. You run out the door. Not waiting up for Dave and John. You run all the way to school, because you can't take the emotional problems that would occur if you walked with John and Dave to school.

You get to school and go to your homeroom. Dave and John are already there! They are not sitting anywhere near each other. They are supposed to be best friends. Now they are just fighting over you. Dave is sitting at the right side of the classroom. John is sitting at the left side of the classroom. Rose is sitting right in the middle. She gives you an evil look. Her icy stare makes you realize that she found out about what you did yesterday. You decide to sit at the back of the class today away from your "friends".

Classes are boring and nothing seems to be the same. Eventually, it is lunch period. You are the first one to the table. You wish everyone was sick or you were sick. When at least one of them comes to the table it will become so awkward. Great! Rose and Dave come at the same time. They walk over to the table and Rose sits two seats from, you. Dave sits right next to you. Then, John comes over with a sour look on his face. He sits on the other side of you.

Rose stands up and says, "I'm going to eat in the library today. I have stuff to do."

You look down at your food and try not to cry. John and Dave say nothing. Rose just walks away and leaves you three alone at the table. There may be a lot of other people in the lunchroom, but it feels like you three are the only ones there. It feels like you are all trapped in an enclosed room with no windows and no doors.

You just sit there staring at John then at Dave and then back to John and to Dave. How could this happen? You were all friends at one point, but then they both fell for you and now it's just a big competition. How did this happen? Now we are back to the present. How can this problem be solved? You just sit there and try not to meet eyes with Dave or John, but you still just keep looking at them. When you look at them closely you notice that they are both sad. I guess they aren't that mad anymore. They are just sad.

You leave that school that day by yourself. John and Dave walk alone too. You go first and you sprint. You don't want either of them to catch up with you.

When you get home you close the door and slide onto the floor. That was the most awkward day of your life. You don't deserve friends anyway. You are so stupid and you don't deserve to live. Um, no you need to stop thinking suicidal thoughts. Geez, this whole thing is messing you up.

Chapter 7: Probably not the ending you guessed

It's been two months. Dave, John, and Rose sit at different lunch tables now. All four of you split up. Considering that it has been two months, you are now used to it. You guys don't talk anymore. You don't even sit near each other in class. They all have new friends now.

What happened to these four best friends? Is love really that powerful? Powerful enough to break a strong friendship? Apparently so. Love can be a good thing, but it can also be dangerous.

Dave, John, and Rose may have new friends, but they are not the only ones. You have new friends too. Your friends are nice. Those friends are Kanaya, Feferi, Eridan, Gamzee, Karkat, Sollux, Equius, Nepeta, Aradia, Tavros, Vriska, and Terezi. They are all very interesting. They are each individual and have their own interests. Kanaya likes fashion and chainsaws. Feferi likes water, a lot. Eridan likes magic, like wizard magic. Gamzee likes clown stuff, faygo, and the word honk. Karkat likes blood and being like a leader. Sollux likes bees, honey, and the number 2. Equius likes being strong and he likes milk. Nepeta likes shipping, cats, and role-playing. Aradia likes death and stuff like that. Tavros likes fairybulls and being confident. Vriska likes magic 8 balls and destroying them. Terezi likes the color red and role-playing. This group of friends is awesome. Maybe what happened between you and you're old friends was a good thing. It helped you find this awesome group of friends. There's no where you'd rather be.


End file.
